The Best Things
by raseyu
Summary: Serena Douglas meets the most perfect guy in th world but finds out he is not all he seems to be when she find him in bed with another. Now she start a new life for her and her baby.
1. Prologue

The Best Things  
Prologue  
Rated: PG-13 (may change in story)  
Author: Raseyu  
Home page: http://c134248-b.flrmnd1.tx.home.com/~lacey/Index.htm  
  
  
  
  
"…Miss, your ticket please?" said the young woman by the airport gate. She had brown hair, round thick glasses, an airline uniform, and a smile on her face. She looked at the young woman in front of her that had golden blonde hair and dark shadow blue eyes, like she was crying. The blonde girl looked up at the woman that asked for her ticket and pulled it out. She looked at the ticket: Boston, leaving to Los Angles, Time 10:35 am, Name: Serena Douglas.   
Serena skimmed over the ticket then placed it into the airport employee hands. The employee scanned and gave back to Serena and said with a smile, "Enjoy your flight Ms. Douglas."   
  
Serena said her thank you walked into the gate of the airport the airplane that she was about to board. She was leaving this town, away from all the memory, away from all the pain, and away from him. The on who caused all her pain. She knew that he would do this to her, to leave her with nothing but pain. From many, he was a player, to some people he was a womanizer, but whatever you call him, he does the same thing to everyone. God how she was clueless, so blind so…so naïve when she first loved him, but now it is gone.  
She grabbed the bag that was in hands around her stomach and hugged it. She walked inside the plane and found her set. She buckled up her seat and looked out the window. Yes she was going to start a new life for herself, a new beginning.   
"Yes little one, we are going to start a new life," she said with a smile has she patted her stomach softly and saw the plane take off.   
  
  
  
Question, comments, flames? Just send them it. Please Review  



	2. Chapter 1

The Best Things  
Rated: pg-13  
Author: Raseyu  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will.   
  
  
  
:::: Flash Back ::::  
  
"Greg, I am home!," Serena said with a smile on her face. She just came back from the doctors with great news. Greg and her are going to have a baby. Greg and Serena have been going out for one year and now they are going to start a little family. She was all warm and fuzzy just thinking about having a baby and starting a life with Greg. He was so perfect, charming, caring and everything she wanted in a boyfriend and maybe husband. She put her purse on the table and looked for Greg. He said he would be there when she got home from work but he was no where to be found. Serena looked in the living room and then went to her bedroom. She remember having the door open when she left, maybe Greg is in there to surprise her.   
  
When she open the door she found Greg and someone self, another woman on him.   
  
"Greg?" She was stunned to find him there with another woman there on him, doing him. The girl got off quickly and lay down on the bed.   
  
"Serena, your home?" he asked a little shocked. "Yes, you said you would be here and this is my house." She looked over at the girl in the bed. She was very pretty girl with brown hair and a well-shaped body. Nothing like Serena she thought.   
  
" I did?" he said confusingly to Serena then looked at the girl. "I think you better go Jenny."  
  
" I didn't know you had a girlfriend Greg," said Jenny has she got out of bed and put on her clothes. She walked to the door and left.   
  
When the girl left Serena broke down and cried in the doorway of the bedroom. Greg got out of bed and put on his shorts.   
  
"Serena, its not what you think. I love…" He exclaimed but Serena cut him off. "Not what I think! I come home to tell you the greatest news of my life and you're in bed with another girl getting her pregnant too!" She sobbed.   
  
"Your pregnant?" He asked her. "Yes, you, you, Ass! Get out!" she yelled and pointed to the front door.   
  
"Serena please," he begged her and puts his left hand on her knees. On his left hand was a wedding band.  
  
"What is this?" she asked as she picked up his hand. "You're married!" She started sobbing then yelled, "Get out now! I do not want to see you, hear you, be around you and I sure as hell do not love you! Get out!"   
  
Greg grabbed his clothes and put them on. He looked at Serena who was sobbing very quietly in the doorway of her room and said to her, "I will talk to you later tonight about this."  
  
"Don't bother!" she sobbed. He walked out of the bedroom and to the front door and said, " I love you Serena." Then he walked out. Serena started crying loudly.  
  
::End Flash Back::  
  
  
"…Miss," said someone as they tapped her shoulder. A girl with raven hair and deep purple eyes smiled to Serena as she woke up from her slumber.   
  
Serena looked around then out the window of the plane then turn to the girl sitting next to her. The girl had a deep red business suit with a red skirt on, red high heels and deep red lipstick on her lips. She gave Serena a big smile and said, " Sorry to wake you from your sleep but the plane is about to land."  
  
Serena looked blankly at the girl then said, " Oh thank you, Miss…."  
  
"Raye Bluewaters, and yours?"   
  
"Serena Douglas," she gave her a weak smile. Raye looked at the girl for a minute then asked her, " So come back on or visiting family?"   
  
"No, I'm looking for a place to live, a new life I want to start for myself," she smiled warmly.   
  
  
Serena was only 21 years old with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She lived in Boston all her life with all her family living around her. Her mother die five years ago with brain cancer, her mother was only 37 years old when she died. Serena had a sister named Shelly and a brother named John. John died in a car crash in 1992 when he was seven years old. Shelly is still a live but living with her father who is a hard working sales man. Shelly is only 5 years old.   
  
"New uh?" Raye asked Serena. Serena nod and Raye continued, " Listen I don't do this but you can stay at my place until you find a job and a home ok?"   
  
Serena smiled gratefully and from that day on Raye and Serena became the best of friends.  
  
  
  
Raye lived in apartment about 25 miles away from Los Angeles and will be moving out in three month. She was getting married to her boss Chad Tomes how was one of many mangers at a computer company that sell video games. You could say Chad was a big kid at heart but when he is with Raye, he turns into the love machine, or how Raye told it to Serena. Raye and Chad are suppose to get married in early June but that changed to late June because of other plans such as Chad's mother's wedding to her third husband, Raye's sister's birthday and Grandpa's retirement.   
  
Raye was Chad's secretary but keep their love affairs secret for both of them not to be fired. They were caught when Raye was in the copy room with Chad making out. They were not fried after they told James Albertson, the head boss at the company, that they were going to get married and now Raye was James Albertson secretary. Raye and Chad still are caught in the copy room and soon Raye made a photo album of their adventure in the copy room. All Serena could do was laugh.   
  
When Raye get married Serena will get the apartment that now Raye and Serena shared. It was a big, two bedroom, apartment with a huge kitchen, a big living room and two good sized bathrooms. Everything but the bathrooms and bedroom where done in a cream and burgundy colors. Serena's bedroom was a in a blue theme such as Serena bed was blue flowers and white background, white walls, wooden bed and desk, and a good size closet. Raye's room was done it burgundy with a steal bed and glass furniture.   
  
Serena got a job at Ethan Allen furniture store and was there from 8:00 to 6:00. Serena paid for food, water bill, and half of the rent when Raye paid for the rest of the bills. Serena also to up an interior design class and design a lot of the set up at her work. Serena was now 4-month pregnant and showing a stomach.   
  
Serena just go home with two bags of grocery in her hand when one bag busts on the floor of the hallway. She looked down and huffed as she sits a bag down. Trying to pick them up without leaning down to much a voice of male asked, "Do you need help?"   
  
Serena looked up at the person of the voice to fine a very hansom man standing in front of her. She blushed and said shyly, "yes, please."  
  
He smiled to her and started picking up grocery. He had deep blue eyes, jet-black hair, beautiful smile, and a deep rich voice that can melt any girls' heart. Serena unlocked the door and put the grocery in and the man fallows her.   
  
" You can put the stuff on the table sir," she said and smiled to him.  
  
"Darien," he said, "Darien Shields, you don't have to call me sir. Makes me feel old."  
  
" Oh, my name is Serena Douglas," she smiled to him and brought her hand up to shake his.   
  
" I live the apartment across the hall. Door 217B, so I don't live to far away from you," he said with a smile as he shake her hand.   
  
She looked around the apartment then back at him and asked, "Would you like something to drink or something?"  
  
He smiled to her and said, " No, I need to get home. It was nice to meet you Serena." Then he left her apartment.   
  
Right after Darien left Raye walked into the door, ran up to Serena, and asked with a smile, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was Darien, he helped me with my grocery. He is very nice," she said with a smile and started putting away the grocery.  
  
"And cute!" Raye exclaimed.   
  
"Raye!"  
  
  
  
I know I know, very short and stupid but the next chapter will be better. I Promise ~_^  
  
Until then R/R and email with question, comments or flames at: raseyu@hotmail.com  
  
Raseyu  



End file.
